Smoking articles such as filter cigarettes generally have a smooth paper wrapper around their outside. A typical cigarette structure comprises a rod of tobacco or like smokeable material wrapped in a smooth paper wrapper, attached to the filter by a tipping paper. The filter may comprise filter material such as cellulose acetate tow with a wrapper termed a plug wrap.